1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to extraction cleaners and more particularly to a portable, handheld extraction cleaner which applies cleaning fluid to a surface and then extracts the applied fluid therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable, handheld extraction cleaners having a cleaning solution supply tank and a recovery tank are known. These extraction cleaners typically have a vacuum motor that powers an impeller to create low pressure on one side of the impeller and higher pressure on the other side thereof. The recovery tank is typically positioned between the low pressure side of the impeller and a fluid collection nozzle to remove fluid from a surface and deposit it in the recovery tank. It is also known to provide a separate cleaning fluid pump for directing cleaning fluid from the supply tank to the surface.
One handheld extraction cleaning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,738 issued to Monson et al. on Dec. 6, 1988. In this arrangement, a handheld extraction cleaner has a handle section removably joined to a lower discharge section. A collection chamber receives fluid from a surface through a nozzle opening that communicates with the intake side of a vacuum motor. The collection tank houses a hollow plenum chamber and a centrifugal separator attached to a vacuum blower. A cleaning fluid tank is pressurized by exhaust air from the outlet side of the rotating vacuum blower to force cleaning fluid under pressure from the cleaning fluid tank to a supply nozzle when a solution supply trigger is depressed to thereby apply cleaning fluid to a surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,740 issued to McCray on Nov. 29, 1994, discloses a handheld extraction cleaner that includes a housing, a handle, a body portion, and a nozzle with a suction opening. A collection tank is removably supported on the housing and is fluidly connected through a separator to a vacuum pump. The vacuum pump has an exhaust port and is powered by an electric pump motor. A solution tank is removably connected to the housing and is pressurized by a pressure pump that is also connected to the pump motor. A separate drive motor is coupled to a rotatable brush for scrubbing a surface to be cleaned.
According to the invention, a liquid extraction cleaner for cleaning a surface includes a cleaner housing, a liquid extraction system mounted to the cleaner housing. The liquid extraction system includes a suction nozzle having a nozzle opening, a recovery tank including a tank housing having an inlet opening in the tank housing, a suction conduit in communication with the suction nozzle and the inlet opening to the recovery tank, a vacuum source and a working air conduit in open communication with the vacuum source, the recovery tank and the suction nozzle. The vacuum source can draw liquid and debris through the suction nozzle and the suction conduit and to the recovery tank in which the liquid and debris are deposited. It also includes a liquid dispensing system mounted to the cleaner housing. The liquid dispensing system includes a cleaning fluid supply tank, at least one spray nozzle having an outlet opening for spraying cleaning fluid onto the surface to be cleaned, a supply conduit interconnecting the cleaning fluid supply tank and the spray nozzle for supplying cleaning fluid to the spray nozzle and a receptacle formed in the cleaner housing. The cleaning fluid supply tank is releasably retained within the housing and has indentations on side portions thereof for ease of removal of the supply tank from the receptacle formed in the cleaner housing.
In a further embodiment, the indentations each contain at least one nub, and preferably a plurality of nubs, to facilitate gripping the fluid supply tank during removal from and installation into the housing.
In a preferred embodiment, the housing has a cylindrical rim defining a receptacle and the fluid dispensing system has an inlet opening in a lower portion of the receptacle. The cleaning fluid supply tank has an outlet opening at a lower portion thereof and a seal surrounding the outlet opening. The seal is frictionally received within the cylindrical rim to releasably retain the tank on the cleaner housing.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a cavity is formed in a front portion of the housing and the recovery tank projects into the cavity. In a preferred embodiment, a portion of the working air conduit is an integrally formed part of the recovery tank. The portion of the working air conduit that is an integrally formed part of the recovery tank projects into the housing cavity.
In a further embodiment, one of the housing and the recovery tank has a grooved support member at a bottom portion thereof which receives a flange on the other of the housing and the recovery tank to releasably retain the recovery tank on the housing. Preferably, the housing has a grooved support member at a bottom portion thereof which receives a flange on the recovery tank to releasably retain the recovery tank on the housing. The cleaner can also include a releasable latch between an upper portion of the housing and an upper portion of the recovery tank.
In a further embodiment of the cleaner including a battery and battery charging circuit, first and second openings are formed in a rear portion of the cleaner housing and an electrical receptacle is mounted in the first opening and electrically connected to a battery charging circuit. A recharging base includes an electrical connector and a guide pin arranged relative to the electrical connector. The electrical connector is operably received in the electrical receptacle for charging the battery. The guide pin is so positioned on the recharging base so that it is received in the second opening in the rear portion of the cleaner housing when the electrical connector is received in the electrical receptacle and the cleaner is mounted on the base.